One Can Keep a Secret But Not a Whole Town
by RowanAurora
Summary: 5 teens now adults all lived in the same but no records show that they lived there before. For only protected, the runaways and the criminals go there. But this town is not what it seems to be every murder is covered to criminals are not to be arrested and no cop is to arrest. And were done, so secrets will not be secrets and rumors will be the truth and no now It's Time.
1. Prologue

They all thought our town was the perfect town. But it isn't, it's not what it seems. This town is filled with runaways, criminals, and those who wish to protect themselves from criminals, witness protection, so if something bad happened in your life you come here. But now our story will be told. And no one will spread the rumors, that they wish to here. I'd mourned the death of friends and families for that stupid code that they placed in this forsaken place. Now it's the time for those stories that are out there that they made to seem well and peaceful, though were far from it. It's time for the truth to spread and the lies to vanish for all we are is a town full of lies. There are no graves for my loved ones, there are no prison cells, there are no faults and I'm done. To them it's a story, a story never told. Well, a story that was never told the truth, for years we lived in this town where people thought it was safe. But they were wrong, our town is filled with secrets. Our lives are lies, and we can deny it but we know the truth.

Sebastian Goldenberg, he was town's little nerd. Though his secret wasn't as bad as the others it'll still bring tears. Andrew Iron, the towns goody two-shoes, the perfect son but he doesn't that want that all he wants is to for people to know that he's not perfect and neither is this town. His secret will make you cover your ears and hope that it was all a misunderstanding. Now the ones that seem, like they can stay out of trouble, the town's golden boy, Spencer Light, he's not as bad you think but his secret was more like only one could keep it instead of two. Then there's Marley Rose, now she was the most popular, you'd think that Little Mr. Perfect would out run her but it wasn't even close. Marley secret doesn't make you run to hills, it doesn't make you sweat. It makes wish she never had to through that after all she was so young.

You found the pattern, didn't you. Four teens with secrets, that not even the devil itself could hold, but looks like he could.

Now I'm not and innocent and I won't tell you I am, my name's Elisabeth Summers. And no ones it yet but this town will only be a myth in a tale. And the only thing they will know is how this town is no perfect than the rest and it went underground.

I don't play and I don't play games, but my words are final this is the truth behind Mount. River. Those who do not know and those who don't seem to know are the innocents but our "tight" little group is more than you would expect. Now we don't get caught but one thing that's true, we're no longer children we've gone our separate ways. And no one will know the truth until I, myself release the truth that this town hides from the world.

You may wonder, for why I said that we are no longer teens. For it is true, Sebastian Goldenberg is Sebastian Smythe 25, his the one that would make you cry, for I bet he got tired of being picked on. I guess roles do reverse. Andrew Iron is Christopher Halliwell 23, though no one no ones where he is but I do, it seems he got in a bit of wee trouble though he hasn't meet Spencer since he moved yet he will soon. As you can figure Spencer Light is well Spencer Reid 23, the kid that knows everything and is a part of BAU. Marley Rose 26, well she kept her name the same, she just moved to Ohio, lucky her she got to keep in touch with, Sebastian. And well then there's me Elisabeth Summers well as you can guess I'm no longer Elisabeth Summers. Isabela Secret,26, is what I go by though it's ironic, now follow along cause this is where the ride gets a little bumpy. Which makes my life a lot more fun with so much mysterious, I really feel like the Scooby Gang only its just me, myself, and I.

But let me tell you our secrets are about to become known, and the world may never see us the same. Well maybe Golden Boy, his secret just devastating sometimes I wonder how he even made the list after all he just an innocent kid.

We all have a secret, but as we put it there so bad that this town would no longer be the perfect town. And if this town is no longer the perfect, we lose everything. But I'm willing to sacrifice these cost to protect the only family I have, either in death or in illness. I will save them before this town becomes the perfect image. And now it's my turn, to turn the tables and as the Sheriff of this false town, it's to bring people at peace. Two little boys were gone, dead but to the others, they were just sacrifices for the greater good. As sheriff, it's time I let them know what good they caused, what lives they ruined for letting those criminals roam free. It's time, and no one will know what will come to them. For after all it's a secret.


	2. Chapter One The Calls and The Days

The stars glowed, I sighed at the peace. I let out a small breath smiling at the silence. I knew I had to call him in, I was just hoping for a bit of peace before chaos struck. But sometimes I wished that this could be a normal town. Not that covered murders, assaults, secrets. Is it wrong for me to wish that this was normal, like any other town, well as normal as normal can get. I scoffed, at that thought, were too perfect to be a town with murders. I just want this nightmare to end. I want those criminals to leave my town, to stop hurting my people. But my wish well never come true for the decade those lousy mayors covered every murder in this town and I will make those people pay. For I don't care if my secret gets out. As long as they pay for what they did, I smile when I die knowing that those got what they deserved and families can move on or know the truth.

I dialed 1 and I waited for him to pick up,"This is Spencer Reid," I heard him say once he clicked answer. "Hey, are you coming," I said softly into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit of time off," he said but he seemed hesitant. I signed "You don't have to come," I said into the phone picking at my sleeves as snow fell down onto my hand. "No I have too, Is I-," but he was cut off. "Reid, we are out getting drinks you coming," I heard in the background. "Go Lighter," I said to him. "But-," he started to say. "Go, I have to call the others soon either way," I heard him sigh and hum in response. I smiled at the usual response. "Love you Is," he said quickly but I knew he didn't want the others to hear him say it. "As do I Lighter, As do I," I hang up with a smile knowing that he was coming after all.

"Is haven't spoken to you in a while," I heard a soft voice answer the phone. "Sebby, how wonderful of you to call," I said to him through the phone walking towards a small diner that was always open on light nights. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said in a chewing manner.

"Sebby, stop eating eating with you mouth open," I said sternly, remembering those high school day where I would always tell him to eat with his mouth closed but he never seems to listen which resulted in me hitting the back of his head. "I'm not," he said defensively, I scoffed in response. "I'm serious I'm not. I'm eating while talking so technically my mouth isn't open," he said to me as if what I said was wrong. I smiled at his theory," Talking revolves in having your mouth open Sebby," I only heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "By the way Is I'm coming in 2 days," I raised an eyebrow "And don't you dare raise that eyebrow like I've done something wrong," he said knowingly. I scoffed "did you even pack" "Yes I did," "Let me guess was a t-shirt and jeans," I heard umm on the other end I laughed in response. "Goodbye, Sebby see you soon," I said hanging up just as my usual came to me. I sighed in delight at the sweet smell,"Thank you, Greta," I said to her. She smiled back walking towards the back probably to get some sleep.

"This is Marley Rose," I heard a soft voice speak. "Hey Rosey, how Sebby doing," I asked knowing the answer to that already. "Don't play dumb with me Secret, I know you checked on Lighter and Sebby before you talked to me," I only chuckled in response. "Yeah will your not wrong on that so Lighter and Sebby are coming on the same day, when are you coming," I said hoping on Patrick grave that she gives a real response, instead of a cryptic response. "Alright I won't give a cryptic response," I gave a breath of relief at that answer,"but," I moaned as drank the juice the glass,"I get to drive the Sheriff's car," I put my drink down and glanced at the clock," and let you scream _watch out humans, I'm gonna get getcha dun dun beeeeppp,"_ I said to her eating my food."How did you know I would say that," she said to me confused. "I know you, Rosey," I said eating fries. "Uh fine 2 days top," she said hanging up presumably grumpy that she didn't get to drive the car.

And the final one on the list... "Hello," I heard a voice say as if they just got up. "Hi this is the Sheriff Administration," "Oh want can I do for you," she said. "Well it's not what you can do for me, It's what Christopher can do for me," I said to her, hoping she would get Chris on the phone. "Oh, Um Okay," she said a bit confused. I heard her yell his name that when I smirked the sister. "The sheriff wants to talk to you," she said a bit unsure. "Oh yeah," I heard in the background. "Ms. Sercret what can I do you for," he said in a forced tone. "Well first I would like for you to take my of the speaker and tell your family to go to bed," he chuckled at that comment. "Yeah alright," "Are they gone," I said to him after I heard shuffling and orbing in the background. "Yeah they are," he said in a more calm tone. "Good so Kitten when are you coming," I said in a playful tone. " I can be there now if you want," he said ready to orb to me. "Come in tomorrow and we'll get you settled in," I said to him leaving the diner to get into my comfy home."Yeah alright, Beuty, love you," he said to me. I smiled and responded "As do I kitten as do I," I said opening the door kicking off my shoes and shrugging off coat onto the coat rack along with my beanie. I walked into my bedroom and headed towards the drawers grabbing a pair sweat and socks with a simple white skin tight t-shirt. I relaxed into bed and said goodnight to Kitten. Once I lied onto my bed I got ready to sleep only to have Olaf and Garfield on the bed with me.


End file.
